


Time To Make Changes

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jealous Finn, Jedi Finn, Kittens, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Off-screen Relationship(s), Promises, Relationship(s), Roleplay Logs, Sad Livvy, sad finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when Livvy goes to visit Finn the two have a conversation that leads Livvy to realize that both of them need to lead lives where they actually <i>live</i> fulfilling lives instead of simply waiting around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Make Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I ran across a wonderful quote from Criss Cross by Lynne Rae Perkins (" _I know I’m still young and there’s a lot of time for things to happen, but sometimes I think there is something about me that’s wrong, that I’m not the kind of person anyone can fall in love with, and that I’ll always just be alone._ ") that I wanted to use in something and **sideofrawr** and I decided we wanted it to be for something with Finn and Livvy, who we may or may not be inching towards getting together romantically (we'll see). But this is the fic that came from that quote!

She liked spending time with Finn. She couldn’t remember if he’d been among all the people in her own time because honestly, there’d been so many. And with everything that was going on, with all the changes that were happening to the timeline with those of them from her time going back to the past, it wasn’t as though things were going to be quite the same. _I mean, James is dating Zoe and it’s serious, for goodness sake,_ she thought to herself as she made her way up the steps to the huge house where all the various Star Wars people lived. _Who knows what **that** will mean._

She’d been thinking about that a lot lately, because to be honest, she felt a bit sad. She didn’t begrudge her brother his happiness, absolutely not that. After the crap with Amelia and then...whatever it was he’d ended up with with Em, it was good to see him happy. And Zoe really was perfect for him. But between them being happy and seeing her parents together at the beginning of _their_ relationship and then looking at whatever it was she had with Matt…she just felt cheated.

He seemed so _different_ here. The first night he had arrived, he’d almost immediately started fighting with her father and absolutely ignored her and her mother, and jumped at the chance for a beer with her brother instead of going to see her. Yes, she knew James had suggested it to cool things down between Matt and their father but her brother had shown her the messages between them and it had hurt. Not that she hadn’t seen the messages between her boyfriend and her dad. And then he just...hadn’t really been around otherwise. Khan had shown up and wreaked havoc between her parents, Amelia had shown up and tried to make a mess of things with James, and not a peep from him.

That was just so unlike the man she had known in her own time.

She’d just decided to have a life on her own. Make friends on her own, find new interests in this time, go back to school. The cat sanctuary that Zoe had suggested to Finn had been a good idea, and she was having fun working out the details with him to set it up. And it was nice being around someone else who was her own age who was simply…nice, really. He didn’t want anything from her other than a friend. That was rather refreshing.

She had seen his movie before. All of them, actually. She was quite good at keeping the details of his future to herself, and he never asked. But he asked all about her future, about what New Orleans was like in her time, and she enjoyed telling him about how so little in the city had changed. She enjoyed these conversations and was finding reasons to have more of them. But tonight, she had an actual reason to be there, as she hefted her cat carrier. Today was a kitten play date. She still hadn’t come up with a name for the kitten she had adopted from Finn so they were hoping maybe if it interacted with its sister that Finn still had for him and Rey they might be able to come up with something. She shifted her hold on it but before she could knock on the door it opened and Finn stood there, grinning at her. “Hi, Livvy,” he said.

“Hi, Finn,” she replied. How did you know I was here?”

“I just...knew,” he said. “Master Luke and Master Obi-Wan have been helping with the Force sensitivity.”

Livvy nodded, an impressed look on her face. “Looks like it’s paying off.”

“I suppose it is. Rey does the training, too, when she’s here. It’s not as often as it was, these days.” He seemed a little sad when he said that. She came inside when he moved out of the way and then he shut the door behind her. “We found out our kitten was a boy.”

“Oh, really?” Livvy said with a grin as they began moving through the house.

Finn nodded. “I took it to the vet and they told me it was definitely a boy. So Rey and I decided to name it Harrison. Rey didn’t want to name it Han, because that might hurt General Organa too much, and we couldn’t think of other male names that seemed suitable, but we thought maybe naming it after his facetwin might be okay.”

“I think that’s a very lovely gesture,” she said with a smile. “Well, I know mine is a boy, and I can’t come up with a decent name yet, so hopefully I’ll think of _something_ soon.” Finn reached over for the carrier and she handed it to him. “He loves playing with Nat. They get along quite well, all things considered.”

“You can bring her with you. I think Harrison gets lonely since I gave the other kitten to Rhea,” Finn said as he got a better hold of the carrier. “I don’t think he’d mind two kittens to play with. Hopefully.”

“And...I suppose you get lonely, too?” she prompted.

Finn nodded. “Poe is doing his own thing, Rey is off with Martin most of the time, and the others...they have their own lives with each other. I don’t have many friends here, so I spend a lot of my time alone, at least when I’m not training with Master Luke or Master Obi-Wan. It’s...not always pleasant.”

Livvy moved in front of him and then reached over and hugged him. He froze for a moment and then set the carrier down and hugged her back. “Well, you have me,” she said. “And I’ll try and come over more.”

“Good,” he said. “But won’t your boyfriend get upset?”

“He won’t even notice,” she said, a slight tinge of bitterness in her voice, surprising her. “I don’t even think he realizes I’m still here, to be honest. With everything that’s gone on with my family the last few months, he hasn’t done or said much in comfort or support. I mean, that’s not the way a relationship is supposed to go.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Finn said. “I know I’m still young and there’s a lot of time for things to happen, but sometimes I think there is something about me that’s wrong, that I’m not the kind of person anyone can fall in love with, and that I’ll always just be alone.”

She pulled away and stared at him, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. “Finn...no. You’ll find someone. Someone will fall in love with you, I’m sure of it.” She paused. “Is this about Rey? Because she’s spending so much time with Martin?”

He hung his head slightly. “I don’t _like_ her like that, I don’t think. But I’d thought...”

“Because you’d been through what you’d been through it would happen?” Livvy ventured. Finn nodded. She thought for a moment. “You know, I think we should get you out more. You and I both have valid IDs, even if mine’s fake. We can get into the various clubs around here. We’ll go out and be a part of the world instead of holing ourselves up at home. We’ll actually _live_ our lives. And we’ll go out and explore New Orleans together. We could both stand to make new friends and maybe we’ll meet people that are better for us. I mean, it wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

“I don’t suppose it would,” he said, a small grin crossing his face.

“Good.” She gave him another quick hug and then pulled away. “Then we’ll let out kitties have some play time and then we’ll drop mine off and tonight we’ll go out and do something fun. No moping allowed. Okay?”

“Okay,” he said with a nod, bending down to pick up the carrier again. She gave him a wide grin and then slipped her arm into his free one as they made their way to his room. This could only be a good thing, she thought. Maybe it was time for her to make some bigger changes, better changes. Maybe that was just what she needed...


End file.
